


rainy alley

by orphan_account



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Rain, Soul Bond, really weird friendship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: warmth comes graciously, from jodie's hands and spreading through her arms, washing over her shaking body like a breath of spring. along with it comes another garbled whisper that doesn't make a sentence."...so you felt it," she exhales, "when i thought you'd died. you felt it."





	rainy alley

"i don't think it'd be any easier, y'know."

jodie can hardly comprehend the feeling of rain running down her face and bleeding through her shirt, wetting her shoulders and arms and chest. she doesn't know how long it's been since she wandered out into the street and settled into an alley that smells like a wet dog. her hearing was cruelly sharp, water hitting asphalt a half-deafening stream of white noise that seemed so terribly unfair to her splitting, throbbing headache. the sound almost drowns out the quite rumble that sounds like it's coming from underground.

"i mean- i dunno. they always ask the worst questions. it sucks."

_would you get rid of him, if you had the chance?_

she couldn't say. she wonders all to often what her life would have been like if aiden hadn't tethered to her so easily. there would have been none of her senseless ramblings being met with quiet, answering pulses of deep sound that only she could hear, as much a physical sense as it was an auditory one. she thinks that she was better at using her head, at some point, keeping their conversations only in thoughts, but it became harder and harder in the labs. when you don't really have anyone to talk to, you start to long for the comfort of idle chat, and aiden was the only person who was there to answer her. it just became habit to speak aloud.

even if things were, possibly, better without aiden constantly following her, attached wholly and infinitely in a way jodie didn't understand (she wasn't sure if aiden really understood, either), she can't pretend like the idea of losing him doesn't terrify her. in the silence after a long, hard fight, after aiden had worn himself thin and weak, she'd so many times felt the truest, deepest fear she's ever experienced. a pit in the bottom of her stomach that threatened to consume her entirely, an endless void that hid wolfish teeth within. she doesn't really like to think about it.

there was a pull, a brief flitter around her shoulders.

"i'm not thinking about getting rid of you, aiden. god- no, i couldn't do that."

he answered in a low, murmured hum, and more movement that jodie felt as a distant tug around her. her hands shook. it was cold, out here in the rain, but she didn't have the energy to get up anymore. she'd probably fall asleep out here, if it wasn't pouring and she didn't think that someone would just stumble up upon her and she'd wind up in more trouble than she came out here to find.

warmth comes graciously, from jodie's hands and spreading through her arms, washing over her shaking body like a breath of spring. along with it comes another garbled whisper that doesn't make a sentence.

"...so you felt it," she exhales, "when i thought you'd died. you felt it."

the wind picks up, and rain pelts the side of her face like bullets. aiden rumbles around her, low and contemplative, before settling somewhere above or around her. she can't quite tell.

"guess it'd suck for you too then, huh. getting separated."

there's another low stream of nonsense noise, a half-hearted rejection that sounds terribly insincere despite the lack of coherent speech, and jodie finds herself laughing quietly. they'd make quite a pair, for a long while.


End file.
